Random facts
An abolitionist is a speaking group of black and white males and females who demand the eradication of slavery. The war began in South Cariolina on April 12, 1861. It ended in the spring of 1865. The Northern armies won the civil war and the rebelous states reterned to their union. It is still debateable but most think theat the cause of the Civil War is because of Arberham Lincoln and what he beleved. He won the election in 1860 and he belived that there shouldnt be slaves and he wanted to abolish slavery. Danel Weisiger Adams was a genral in the Civil War. Along with John Adams, Turner Ashby, Frank Crawford Armstrong, and James Jay Archer. Theis are just a few of the many genrals that fought in the Civil war as a genral. Danel Weisiger Adams was a lawer before he fought in the war. He comanded at the Lousiana Brigade at Perryville. John Adams comanded Tilghmans's in Vicksberg campain. Turner Ashby comanded Jackson's cavalry in the Shenandoah Valley campaign. Frank Crawford Armstrong comanded Sterling Price's forces, Tullahoma campaign, Murfreesboro, Chickamauga, Knoxville, Atlanta campaign, Franklin and Nashville campaign. Lastly,James Jay Archer comanded 2 brigades. He comanded the Tennessee Hill's Light Division in Seven Days, Second Manassas, Sharpsburg, Fredericksburg, and Chancellorsville. In this source there are a massive list of battles that were fought in the civil war. This cource has a good comparison for the north and south. In the north there was more wealth and more skilled workers, and lots more manufactoring. In the south most of the money came from farming like planting and selling rice, cotton sugar cane and tobbaco This source as a timeline of all the civil war events. "More than three million men fought in the war. Two percent of the population died in this war. Thats more than 620,000. " This source is a book from the civil war and its documents. It has many facts about the war. "In the spring of 1861, decades of simmering tensions between the northern and southern United States over issues including states' rights versus federal authority, westward expansion and slavery exploded into the American Civil War (1861-65). The election of the anti-slavery Republican Abraham Lincoln as president in 1860 caused seven southern states to secede from the Union to form the Confederate States of America; four more joined them after the first shots of the Civil War were fired. Four years of brutal conflict were marked by historic battles at Bull Run (Manassas), Antietam, Chancellorsville, Gettysburg and Vicksburg, among others. The War Between the States, as the Civil War was also known, pitted neighbor against neighbor and in some cases, brother against brother. By the time it ended in Confederate surrender in 1865, the Civil War proved to be the costliest war ever fought on American soil, with some 620,000 of 2.4 million soldiers killed, millions more injured and the population and territory of the South devastated." (From http://www.history.com/topics/american-civil-war) "Abraham Lincoln, was a self-taught lawyer and legislator in Illinois. He was elected in 1860 as president and wanted to abolish slavery throught the states. He wanted the slaves to be free. He was also the first president to be a republican. That was one of the reasons people hated him. At 4:30 AM on April 12 the civil war began under General Pierre Beauregard Many black peoplewere slaves in the South back then. They had to serve their owners and they had to do what they were commanded to do. In order to free themselves, they had to run far away to the North were most of the part was slave free. This source has Abolotion and slavery, associations, slavery, battles, Documents, Diaries, people and battles Arberham Lincoiln declared "Government cannot endure permanently half slave, half free..." He was then elected president in 1860 and was the first Republican prisedent of the united states This side has a complete time line of almost all that happened in the civil war from 1861-1865 This has tons of battle tactics The number one cause of the civil war it said was Economic and social differences between the North and the South. The second cause of the civil war was States versus federal rights. The third cause of the civil war was The fight between Slave and Non-Slave State Proponents. The fourth cause of the civil war was Growth of the Abolition Movement. The 5th cause of the Civil War was The election of Abraham Lincoln. (These causes were fromhttp://americanhistory.about.com/od/civilwarmenu/a/cause_civil_war.htm) This has a nice breif overview on the Civil War The Underground Railroad was a system of people that helped slaves escape from their owners Some of the more famous battles in the civil war are the battle of Gettysburg, Siege of petersberg, and the battle of for sumpter The battle with the most american deaths was the battle of Anietam, with 3654 deaths During the civil war slaves were put under very stricts rules The north had more weath because of their industriu. growth. The south had less wealth, and made most of their money from crops The battle of gettysburg was one of the hardest battle in american history In the civil war they let blacks fight in the war There was a total of 23,000 deaths in each side At Cold Harbor, Va., 7,000 Americans were killed in battle in 20 minutes. More than three million men fought in the civil war During the Battle of Antietam, 12,401 were killed or missing, With a total of 23,000 casualties on both sides, it was the bloodiest single day of the Civil War. African Americans constituted less than one percent of the northern population, yet by the war’s end made up ten percent of the Union Army. A total of 180,000 black men, more than 85% of those eligible, fought Confederate General Nathan Bedford Forrest had 30 horses shot from under him and personally killed 31 men in hand-to-hand combat. "I was a horse ahead at the end," he said. Missouri sent 39 regiments to fight in the siege of Vicksburg: 17 to the Confederacy and 22 to the Union. 600,000 people died while fighting in the Civil War Over half of the people that died in the Civil War died because of pneumonia The average age of the Unions soilders were 25 years old